


What About Us

by TheNarratress



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, Sword Art Online
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNarratress/pseuds/TheNarratress
Summary: Two years ago JaeBum and JinYoung got trapped with millions of other players in the world of Sword Art Online. They built up a life together there but they still long to finally be together in the real world. This story follows a short adventure right before the game ended.





	What About Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone~
> 
> This One Shot was written by me in the end of December. It's been part of tge Secret Santa event that was hosted on AFF. 
> 
> My giftee was a huge Anime fan. Because of that I decided to use the setting for Sword Art Online. For those who are not familiar with that Anime / Manga; it's about players who enter a virtual online multi player game (means they really are in the game with their minds. Their body is still in the real world but it's kinda sleeping as the mind traveled to that game (it's kinda hard to explain)). On the first day it was revealed that the players can't log out and in order to get back to the real world they have to beat the game (means there are 100 floors they have to cross and fight the end boss in). However, death in game means death in the real world. It's also not possible to remove the game system from the player in the real world as that results in death as well. 
> 
> So... my OS plays in this kinda world. The main focus is on JaeBum. The story contains action and angst. Trigger warning for those who get triggered by fighting scenes (with swords and stuff)! It's also a JJP story.
> 
> So that's it... I hope you'll enjoy it ^^

Quickly shifted JaeBum to the side. A massive club was swung his way. He barely managed to avoid being hit by it. In a fast movement he sprinted up ahead. His dagger was ready to stab his opponent. Ready to kill. However, the ground he was running on was still slippery from the moist with dew grass. Because of that he had to be quick but also careful, he knew that one wrong step could mean the victory of his opponent.

He was silently cursing himself for his own carelessness this early in the morning. If he would have been more careful while crossing the vast grass area that lead to the forest close to the village on the 44th floor of Aincrad he wouldn't be facing this whole situation at all. But well... he had to take the short cut and strictly walk into a medium level 80 boss. A hideous looking one at that too. The boss itself had quite many similarities with a gorilla. At least it's body looked like one. The only thing that did not remind him of a gorilla was the bulls head that was sitting on it's neck. The horns of it were golden and shimmered dangerously in the morning sun. It's huge body was covered in thick brown fur The medium boss had multiple weapons attached to it's body. However, it did preventer the huge and heavy club. That, however, didn't mean the boss wouldn't get it's other weapons if it needed to. Usually a group of at least four people would group up to defeat this boss to earn multiple rare items and quite a lot of gold. JaeBum, however, was alone. Well... alone if you don't count his big cat like beast he was taming. The same cat like beast that stubbornly laid on the side of the battle field and yawned while watching it's tamer battle a boss on his own. 

"Nora! God dammit! I need some help here!," JaeBum shouted when he saw his beast partner lazily lay on the side. When spared a quick look in Noras way, however, he saw the big yellow cat yawn and roll on it's back.

"Nora!," he shouted once again barely avoiding another hit by his opponents club. 

Disappointed he shook his head and sprinted towards the boss in front of him. A terrifying roar erupted from the monsters mouth. It started to sprint towards JaeBum now too. Quickly gripped JaeBum his hold on his dagger and jumped. 

For a few seconds he was high up in the air. Not long and he was right above the monster. A sly grin appeared on his face while he let himself fall on the monsters back. Quickly he stabbed the monster in the neck but the health display above it's head didn't seem to move. It was too strong. 

"Dammit!," JaeBum cursed and dig his dagger deeper into the flesh of his opponent. The monster cried loudly. Soon after it began to move around quickly in hopes to get JaeBum off of it's back. The beast tamer, however, quickly got a hold of the monsters horns and through that kept his balance and his hold on it. Instantly he prepared for another hit on the monster - a special attack of which he knew would cause quite a lot of damage. Sadly that attack would require him to move around a bit more which would force him to release his hold on the monster. 

"Nora!," he cried out again, to which the cat like beast slowly lifted it's head and looked his way. Shortly after it laid it down again and watched the spectacle from afar. 

"Little brat!," JaeBum mumbled angrily while trying another stabbing attack to bring down his current opponent. Slowly but surely the monsters health stats began to change. However, at this pace he'd be fighting it all day long... which would lead to another set of explanations when he finally returned to the village. To JinYoung. 

Jaebum shuddered at the thought on the disappointed and angrily look his partner would give him when he returned. News travel fast on this floor... which would probably lead to the other knowing of JaeBum's not so honourable fight against this monster way before he had even stepped through their own door. His fight for today would most probably not be over after beating this boss. He knew that. They talked about this way to often in the past couple of months. And he understood it as well... In all honesty, if JinYoung would walk through the area as carelessly as JaeBum did he would be furious and most probably wouldn't let the slightly younger out of his sight till that nightmare that is the game called Sword Art Online would be finally over. 

Over... The front runners only reached the 75 floor after two years. Rumour has it that they finally found the boss room of that floor after months - MONTHS - of searching. However, even after beating that floor... there are still 25 more to go. With each one of them becoming harder and harder to beat and death waiting for the players in every corner of the new areas.

The boss moved itself more violently to shake JaeBum off. His grip on the horns got looser by ever new move. The beast tamer knew that he wouldn't be able to hold on for much longer. Quickly he jumped upwards and prepared to stab the monster with a powerful move from above. He got himself into position but the boss was quicker. With a mighty swing of it's club he hit JaeBum in mid air and brought him back on the ground with a loud crash. The health bar over JaeBum's head showed that round a quarter of his live was deducted. If the monster would hit him three more times like this he wouldn't see another day. He wouldn't see JinYoung any more. 

With wide eyes he saw how the giant monster in front of him prepared itself for another hit. Quickly he jumped on his feet again and moved aside. Right in time. Only a few seconds later and the club would have hit him again. With fast steps he closed the distant to the monster again but the boss sensed the sudden movement. Unexpectedly quick it swung it's club towards JaeBum again which made him fly backwards when the heavy wood hit him. In horror he watched as another big junk of his health bar got deducted. 

Nora mewled in the distance. Finally she decided to join. A furious roar escaped her throat  while dashing toward her tamer. On her way towards JaeBum she scratched and bit the monster but her attacks were almost not effective towards the health bar of the boss. Nether less she still tried. Once JaeBum was back on his feet he joined her and sent a special move towards the monster which caused the health bar to move a bit. Not much but a bit. 

Furiously swung the boss it's club. As there were now two attackers it wasn't sure who to attack first. This lead to it wildly swinging it's arms around without hitting a single one of it's attackers. JaeBum smirked. This was his chance. He gathered his energy and focused on a special move that would damage his opponent quite a bit. Only a few seconds later and the health bar of the monster was half empty. It was a good step into the right direction. Only a few more of that kind of attack and he would have beaten it. 

While thinking that, however, he grew to become more daring and tossed all of his caution aside. He wanted to end this as quickly as possible. Now that Nora was fighting at his side it seemed possible too. 

Once again he jumped up high to land on his opponent's back but this time the monster seemed to have seen this coming. In a swift move it flared it arms around and hit JaeBum in the chest. The beast tamer crashed once more on the ground. His health bar moved again. Only a few second later and it changed from a healthy green to a red colour. This was bad. Very bad. 

Quickly he fumbled in the small bag that he wore around his waste. He knew there had to be at least one healing stone in there but none of them found it's way in his hand that quickly. Nervously he took various stones out of it but none were meant for healing. He would even consider a transport stone but they don't work in this area. He knew that by experience.

In the distance he heard Nora cry out to him. He quickly lifted his head to see the boss sprinting right towards him. It's arm already prepared to hit him with a final blow. 

Hastily got Jaebum on his feet but the wet grass made him stumble and fall once again.

He cursed. This can't be his end! It can't. He tried to get up again but the slippery ground kept him down. The giant monster kept on running towards him. In only a few seconds it would reach him and most probably be his death. 

He closed his eyes in expectation of the impact.

"I'm sorry JinYoung-ah," he silently said to himself. A single tear leaving his eye. He would never see the other again. Never hold or kiss him again. They would never walk together in the real world as they promised each other. He would die.

Seconds passed. He heard the monster roar and stomp. Only a few more seconds and he'll be history. The sound of the swinging club reached JaeBum's ears. Not long and all would be over. He expected a hit any moment from now. But the hit never came. Instead of it he heard the familiar klirr that signifieds the end of an opponent. Confused he opened his eyes again. A huge amount of glass like splitters floated in the air and slowly faded away. In the middle of it stood a person dressed in a simple warrior uniform. A uniform he knew all to well. 

With a sight of relieve he relaxed his body and laid his head on the wet grass beneath him.

"What were you thinking?!?," JinYoung cried and ran towards him with a green healing stone ready in his hands. Once he reached JaeBum he sank on his knees and pressed the stone on JaeBum's chest. Instantly the health bar over his head began to fill itself again. A few seconds later and his health was once again fully recovered. With another klirr the healing stone destroyed itself and disappeared into thin air.

JinYoung got closer, lifted JaeBum's upper body up and hugged him tightly.

"Stupid, stupid tamer!," he said while pressing his head into JaeBum's nape. His voice was shaking and the sudden feeling of wetness told JaeBum that the younger was crying. Quickly he wrapped his arms around his partner and hugged him tightly. Softly he caressed JinYoung's back in order to smooth the younger but it only made him cry more. JinYoung's grip around JaeBum fastened and the older knew that the other won't let go of him any time soon. 

"I could have lost you... I could have...," JinYoung began to mumble while sobbing hardly.

"But you haven't. I'm still here. All is OK"

"Nothing is OK. You could have died. If I wouldn't have been here on time... We promised! We promised to leave this game together... to meet in the real world. We should have never come to this floor. The monster are to strong. We should have"

"We can't afford to live in one of the lower floors. You know that. All is well now," JaeBum interrupted to which JinYoung pulled himself away a bit to look at his chosen partner. Anger was written on his face.

"All is well now? How is this well??? You almost died," he cried out to which JaeBum began to smile slightly.

"Almost," the beast tamer said, "but I didn't. Thanks to you"

Quickly he pulled JinYoung closer again and nuzzled his nose into the nape of the slightly younger. He enjoyed the warmth of the other and his soothing sent he grew so used to. With soft kisses he covered JinYoung's nape. A shiver ran through JinYoung's body.

"I thought I'm going to lose you...," JinYoung began while sobbing which stopped JaeBum in what he was doing. Abhorrently he pulled away to look JinYoung in the eyes.

"You haven't. I'll be more careful in the future," JaeBum promised. Slowly he leaned forward and captured JinYoung's soft lips with a kiss.

"I promise," he said once he pulled away again. A soft smile gracing his face. 

His hands slowly reached for his partners face and softly rubbed away his tears. Lovingly he starred at his lover, laid his hand on his cheeks and began to caress his cheek with his thumb. With a small sight JinYoung leaned into the touch and enjoyed the loving behaviour that his partner is showing him.

"I believe you," JinYoung said while slipping closer to his lover again.

Again he leaned forward to exchange a loving kiss when suddenly a huge hairy ball of fluff rubs it's head against theirs.

"Nora!," JinYoung exclaims in surprise. Soon after his eyes narrowed while looking at her.

"You!", he cried out in an accusing tone of voice but JaeBum cut him off before he was able to say anything more.

"She just needs a bit more training. She's still young"

"You've been training her for the past two years now! I don't understand why you choose to have a huge cat as a beast partner instead of a dragon. A dragon would have been able to heal you!," JinYoung complained to which JaeBum simply shook his head.

"She's a cat. That sealed the deal for me. Nothing can beat a cat. She's fluffy too," JaeBum said while staring at the yellow cat in a very adoring way. JinYoung grimaced in displeasure. He knew fully well that Nora can't be tamed. However, JaeBum loved that huge monster. 

"And lazy too", JinYoung mumbled while watching Nora with angry eyes. The huge yellow cat however, didn't seem to notice. Happily purring she rubbed her hole body on the two lovers and then laid down right next to them. Her head gently touches them, an invitation to pet her. 

"See! She loves you!," JaeBum exclaimed 

"I love you more though," he added in a loving way before he leaned in for another kiss. A soft and lovable kiss that let them forget the world around them. Forget what they've just been through.

**Author's Note:**

> Might or might not be continued by one more chapter ^^


End file.
